Another Face
by evol norgara
Summary: Hermione goes wonky after a trip to Egypt. Everyone thinks she's someone she's not. Slight DHr. Discontinued
1. Complicated Changes

Another Face  
  
By: Evol Nogara  
  
Chapter One: Complicated Changes  
  
Summary: Summer before the trio's last year. This chapter just gives you and example of everyone's personality in this story, though some may change. This story is pretty much in Hermione's point of view. Gets a bit better in the end. At least I think so. It's like an unwritten rule to have all these descriptions in the beginning to clue in the reader about what's happening. I hate those, but you wouldn't get the story if there wasn't one.  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the pervy-ness.  
  
*  
  
Hermione had always hid behind her books and knowledge. Being a friend of the famous Harry Potter didn't make it any better. She loved Harry and Ron, but sometimes Hermione just wanted to talk to a girl. Ginny was her closest friend, and it was great that she was because she knew what it was like to be surrounded by guys most of the time. Ginny was unlike Hermione though. Despite the fact she grew up among a pack of boys she was a true girl. She wore make-up, talked for long periods of time, and worried her brothers with certain outfits. Ron was not about to admit that Ginny was attractive let alone admit that some of his friends were after Ginny. Hermione admired Ginny's ambition. She would never picture herself like Ginny, but she was like Ginny.  
  
The summer before Hermione's seventh and final year, Hermione went on vacation with her parents to Egypt. She always wanted to go there and more importantly learn about the ancient Egyptians and how they used curses. Harry received an ancient Egyptian protection amulet from Hermione for his birthday. Hermione kept in touch with all her friends with her new owl. Apparently being in Egypt made her parents go on a shopping spree. Hermione didn't mind. She was glad to finally have an owl, though Crookshanks was still her favorite. While she went inside tombs, Harry and Ron practiced Quidditch. Ginny spent her summer watching Harry and Ron. Her parents did not want her wandering about chasing boys. All summers came to an end, and when they did it was practically tradition for everyone to get together and buy their school supplies. Hermione had gotten back from Egypt and was on her way to Diagon Alley. They agreed to meet there two days before their seventh year started. Ron and Harry spent their last days catching up on the homework they had been avoiding all summer.  
  
*  
  
"Where's Ginny? We're going to be late!"  
  
"Get out of the bathroom Ginny! You've been there for over an hour! I need to take a shower!"  
  
"Harry! Have you seen my pants?"  
  
"Why would I know where your pants are?"  
  
"Ginny! Get out of the bathroom NOW!"  
  
"Alright already! I'm out. Happy?"  
  
"GINNY! What are you wearing?"  
  
"Not much, apparently."  
  
"Shut it Ron. It's the outfit that I've been saving up for remember?"  
  
"VIRGINIA WEASLEY! You go back in and change. I will not have you going out like that."  
  
"Oh, but mum-"  
  
"Don't mum me. Go in and change!"  
  
"No wait! I have to go in first!"  
  
"Fred, you're not even going anywhere today. You can shower after we all leave."  
  
"I'm George. Seriously, after all these year you still mix us up."  
  
"Just go back to bed!"  
  
Ginny walked out again. She wore a big sweater and baggy pants. Mrs. Weasley did not like it but it was better than her previous outfit. Ron rushed in and quickly took a shower. Harry had already gotten ready while everyone was still asleep. He had gotten used to their schedule after living there all summer. The Dursleys were more than happy to let Harry stay at the Weasley's. After fifteen minutes everyone was ready to leave. They flooed to Diagon Alley and by now Harry had gotten use to using floo powder.  
  
*  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
Hermione called out from a corner and pulled Ginny forward as Harry and Ron walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies, admiring the new Thunderstrike.  
  
"Hermione? Is that you?"  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
"Wow, you really changed over the summer didn't you?"  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"You look...different."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You look more like a girl. Not that you didn't in the first place."  
  
Ginny added quickly.  
  
"Well, let's go meet up with Harry and Ron."  
  
Hermione and Ginny headed into the shop and found Harry and Ron admiring the new Thunderstrike.  
  
'Thunderstrike' This top-of-the-line broom is the first broom to include its own spells and charms along with a hand polished handle made of wood only found under the moonlight of a blue moon. Each broom is handmade by the finest craftsmen and thoroughly checked. Inside the broom is an aerodynamic center that allows the rider to control every degree the broom goes. Its slim and hard shape allows it to reach up to speeds of 500 miles in less than ten seconds. Includes the perfected Unbreakable Braking Charm and several of its own such as the Anti-Theft Charm and Auto Pilot Spell. Pricing Pending.  
  
At that moment Ron and Harry seemed like a couple of little kids after candy. Hermione snapped them out of it by shouting:  
  
"Look they're giving out free Thunderstrikes!"  
  
She also caught the attention of everyone else in the store. Hermione slowly slid behind Ginny, who smiled nervously.  
  
"Hermione? What are you doing shouting something like that? Have you gone mad?"  
  
"I was just trying to get your attention."  
  
"You sure got mine."  
  
Someone hissed in Hermione's ear. Hermione turned around to find none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Granger? You sure grew out of that little schoolgirl look this summer didn't you?"  
  
"Ugh, Malfoy why don't you go try your moves somewhere else?"  
  
Draco sneered and walked away with a long, slim package in his hand.  
  
"Hermione! Malfoy was right for once! I mean, not that way but you look different"  
  
Ron stuttered out the words as he and Harry stared at Hermione.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm still the same Hermione you've always known."  
  
"Well, yeah. But you just look more...different."  
  
"Well if you're done staring at Hermione. We have to go buy some books."  
  
Ginny seemed a bit irritated about all the attention that Hermione was getting just because she grew a bit.  
  
"Hold up a bit! Ginny, what happened to your sweater?"  
  
"It got warm."  
  
"And your pants suddenly turned into a mini skirt?"  
  
"Oh goodness! Malfoy must have done this to me!"  
  
"That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard."  
  
Ginny smile uncomfortably and ran off to Flourish and Blotts. Ron was obviously angry at Ginny and chased after her. Harry shrugged at Hermione and they both walked to Flourish and Blotts. Ginny played her puppy eyes on Ron and he let her stay like that until they got home. Ron was trying hard not to have eye contact with Ginny for the rest of the trip. After they got all their supplies they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. After the fifth time a guy came up to Ginny and asked for her address, Ron became furious.  
  
"You don't even know her! What makes you think she'll go out with you anyways?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't know she had a boyfriend."  
  
Ron turned as red as his hair and Ginny looked absolutely disgusted. Everyone seemed to agree that now was a great time to go home. Hermione couldn't help but smile at Ron, which made him to go redder, if that was possible. Harry offered Ginny his cloak to cover her up, and she gratefully took it. Ginny wasn't about to wear that outfit soon.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Love it? Hate it? R&R. 


	2. Hogwarts Bound

Another Face  
  
By: Evol Nogara  
  
Chapter Two: Hogwarts Bound  
  
Summary: Train ride to Hogwarts. That's about all I can say, or I might ruin the chapter for you.  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the pervy-ness.  
  
*  
  
Another busy morning at the Weasley's  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Where's my trunk?"  
  
"Gerroff me!"  
  
"Ron! That was my foot you stepped on!"  
  
"I expect all of you to be ready in 10 minutes!"  
  
"10 minutes? That's not even enough to take a shower!"  
  
"Where did Pig's cage go?"  
  
"Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Ginny! Go back to your own room!"  
  
After double the expected time, everyone was ready to leave for King's Cross. Hermione had already been ready and waiting for them outside. Mr. Weasley called a couple of muggle taxis to pick them up. Harry and Hermione had to help with the money and had to make up excuses for bringing on such strange luggage.  
  
"We're doing a show at King's Cross. Those are just are props."  
  
The taxi driver gave them a strange look and drove a little faster then usual.  
  
*  
  
"Just run through already! No one's looking."  
  
Ginny, followed by Hermione, Harry and Ron glided through the barrier at Platform 9 3/4. Hogwarts Express was just about ready to leave as they hurried onto the train. The only compartment left was the one in the back of the train. Hermione, however did not follow the rest of them.  
  
"Where are you off to?"  
  
"Didn't Ginny tell you? I'm Head Girl. I have to sit in the front."  
  
"Ginny! Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I thought it was obvious."  
  
"Well, I'll be going now. They still haven't told me who Head Boy is."  
  
Hermione walked to the front of the train, leaving Ginny alone with two angry men. Hermione would have told them herself, but that's just what they would expect. Her visit to Egypt had changed her in more ways than one. She suddenly felt more comfortable with herself and able to do more than just get great grades. She opened the door to the front compartment and almost fainted.  
  
"Don't act too surprised, Granger."  
  
"Believe me, I'm not as surprised."  
  
She lied, but remained to keep calm and not ramming her hand into Draco's disgustingly perfect face. She sat as far away from Draco as she could and tried not to throw up on him.  
  
"We're going to be stuck together for the next few hours so we might as well find something in common."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Was Draco Malfoy trying to be nice?  
  
"I doubt we have anything in common."  
  
"We're both Head Students aren't we?"  
  
"And that's about it."  
  
"To me it just seems like you've been longing for some intelligent conversation. Potty and Weasel don't seem to be able to comprehend much at all."  
  
"You call yourself intelligent? After all these years you still can't find a better insult that Potty and Weasel?"  
  
"Oh, and what would you advise me to call them?"  
  
"By their names. We're in our seventh year! Don't you think calling each other names is a bit immature?"  
  
"Well, aren't you the happy one. Trying to suck out all the fun out of life, Granger?"  
  
"How did you know? That's exactly what I'm trying to do. I guess I've been found out."  
  
Hermione scoffed and turned away. Draco reached into his trunk and took out a book. Hermione was intrigued. She glanced quickly at the book's title. There was none. It was a leather bound journal with gold trimmed pages. Hermione couldn't help but want to know what was in there. Draco seemed so clam then. He didn't have a scowl on his face. He was completely absorbed in his journal. Draco slammed the book shut, causing Hermione to jump.  
  
"Enjoy staring at me?"  
  
"You wish. I was just curious about your book."  
  
"Don't be. That book is for my use only."  
  
"Don't get all possessive now. I was just curious."  
  
This time Hermione couldn't turn away from Draco. His eyes were burning into hers. At that moment a plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door.  
  
"Will you be wanting anything?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Same here."  
  
The witch walked out and left Hermione and Draco with awkward silence.  
  
"So what happened to Crabbe and Goyle?"  
  
"Do you really care?"  
  
"No, I was trying to make conversation. We've got another hour to go."  
  
"Are you still doing that S.P.E.W. thing?"  
  
"No, but I'm surprised you remembered. House elves are different from us. They seem to like being treated badly."  
  
"They're not treated that badly."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Really. When Dobby was my house elf, he seemed to like abusing himself so much we had to stop him from banging his head on mother's fine china."  
  
"Maybe he was just doing because you drove him mad."  
  
"If anyone drove him mad it would be my father."  
  
"House elves are still abused. If we didn't abuse them in the first place they wouldn't be like this."  
  
"House elves don't care if they're abused. They just want work."  
  
"How would you know? Are you a house elf?"  
  
Draco smiled faintly. It wasn't a smirk, but a genuine smile.  
  
"Find my beliefs funny do you?"  
  
"No, you're just so cute when you're mad."  
  
That comment sure shut Hermione up. Draco gave himself a mental slap for saying that. His smile faded. Hermione was almost sad that Draco didn't smile more.  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Fine, whatever you say."  
  
The train screeched to a halt.  
  
* A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. Please R&R.  
  
purple-melon: First reviewer! YAY!  
  
Xtreme Nuisance: Not sure why someone wouldn't notice. Perhaps it was just to make Ron mad. Or perhaps they were color blind! 0_0 


	3. Defective Portraits

Another Face  
  
By: Evol Nogara  
  
Chapter Three: The Seventh Year  
  
Summary: They're at Hogwarts. Starts getting a bit more interesting and you get a clue about what's going on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the pervy-ness.  
  
*  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat together and watched as the new first years got sorted. She was going to sit with the Professors but she had decided to continue their tradition of sitting together. Draco sat with the Slytherin prefects. There was nothing out of the usual except for their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Sekha, who was a young woman from Egypt. It seemed as if the spot was still cursed. Hermione seemed extremely interested in Professor Sekha; her eyes were concentrated on the Professor the whole sorting.  
  
"Hermione what are you looking at?"  
  
"New Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."  
  
"Another one? Hopefully she'll last the curse."  
  
"She should be able to last any curse. She's Egyptian."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I saw her face a few times on my visit to Egypt."  
  
Ron and Harry only seemed to be interested in how beautiful Professor Sekha was. Hermione got tired of their gawking and turned her head. Draco was looking her way. He turned his eyes away and pretended to yell at a nearby first year. Hermione had the aching to talk to Draco again. Ron and Harry were great friends but they could not carry an intelligent conversation as Draco could. Harry and Ron did not have the same attraction as Draco. Harry and Ron did not... Why was Hermione even thinking this? She should be having a great first day with Harry and Ron. At that moment Ron spilled his pumpkin juice on Hermione.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Ah! I'm so sorry. Here let me help you."  
  
"No it's okay. -Absergo-"  
  
The stain cleaned itself, but Hermione left the feast anyways.  
  
*  
  
Hermione headed for her new Head Girl room. It was located on the fourth floor and close to the prefects' bathroom. Her room was next to Draco's but she thought nothing of it. A portrait of a princess hung in its doorway. She muttered 'Dragonhide' and went inside. Her room was twice as big as her old room and she didn't have to share it with anyone. Her bathroom was in-between her room and Draco's room but it was not connected. After a few moments of admiring her new room she took heard someone calling from outside.  
  
"Granger!"  
  
She could tell by the voice that it was Malfoy. She lazily swung open the door.  
  
"What do -you- want?"  
  
"My portrait is defective."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I'm in no mood to fix your defective portrait."  
  
"Really now? And what do you expect me to do? Room with you?"  
  
"No, I expect you to get the hell away from me and go bother some other unfortunate soul."  
  
"Well aren't we the bitch today?"  
  
Hermione turned around and slammed her portrait door, causing the princess inside to jump. Draco scowled and walked to Dumbledore's office.  
  
*  
  
Hermione was already asleep but someone was yelling for her again. She got out of bed and opened her door.  
  
"Ergh. Malfoy? What are you doing here?"  
  
"To shag you silly."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't worry Granger, I would never shag a mudblood."  
  
Hermione was just about to slam the portrait in his face but he stopped her.  
  
"I'm only here to tell you that tomorrow we have to lead around the first years."  
  
"We never had to do that before."  
  
"Well, that's why I'm telling you."  
  
"Fixed your portrait yet?"  
  
"No. I'm sleeping in the regular dorms tonight."  
  
"Oh, well good night, Draco."  
  
Hermione was not sure if she really called Malfoy by his first name. Maybe it was because she was tired; she hoped that it was because she was tired.  
  
*  
  
Hermione woke up an hour earlier and got ready for her tour. She took a shower and got dressed. Her hair wasn't as bushy as before but it was still hard to tame. She took two chopsticks and wrapped her hair in a twisted bun. The first years never had to have tours before. She was quite angry about the sudden change but she was Head Girl. She walked out the portrait to find Draco standing by his side of the hall. Was he waiting for her? A bubble of hope came to mind.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Need to get clothes. Bloody portrait is still defective."  
  
The bubble popped.  
  
"Oh, why don't you just wear what you have now?"  
  
"I could but that would be against the rules."  
  
"You have rules?"  
  
"Well, not really my rules. Malfoy rules. I can't wear the same thing for two days."  
  
"I didn't know you had rules."  
  
"Well, the Malfoys are known to be high class and sophisticated, so we have to have a few rules to keep everyone in line."  
  
"You're not that sophisticated."  
  
"Good, I don't want to be."  
  
Draco tried to open the portrait again but there was no one there so it would not work.  
  
Draco cursed and kicked the portrait. Hermione stood there, amused.  
  
"Go borrow someone else's clothes or is that against the rules too?"  
  
"Rules."  
  
"Ah, well we have to be in the great hall in less than five minutes so I suggest you think of something fast."  
  
"Fine, who can I borrow clothes from? And I refuse to borrow any of Potter's clothes."  
  
*  
  
Draco came in the hall dressed in Harry's pants and cleanest shirt. Harry had refused to let Draco borrow anything more than Dobby's socks but Hermione convinced him and Draco raided his trunk.  
  
"I can't believe I'm wearing Potter's clothes."  
  
"Well you better believe it because you are. Oh, look there are the first years."  
  
"I didn't even get to eat yet! And my hair is all mussed up."  
  
"They're first years. What do they care?"  
  
"This is going to be a long day."  
  
*  
  
squorpionlady: The evil mushroom has updated! Glad you like my story.  
  
tom4eva: :D Lots of people look cute when they're mad. But not me T_T  
  
A/n: Blah. This was an uneventful chapter to me. Should I include some snogging? R&R please. 


	4. First Intentions

Another Face  
  
By: Evol Nogara  
  
Chapter Three: First Intentions  
  
Summary: Draco and Hermione go mad touring. Draco uses magical hair gel. The usual.  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the pervy-ness.  
  
*  
  
"How much more madness do I have to stand?"  
  
"What are you talking about? We haven't even started."  
  
"Oh, right. I knew that."  
  
Hermione and Draco walked in front of the first years and headed for Snape's class. They figured if they get the children scared first they'll shut up for the rest of the tour.  
  
"Aren't you Draco?"  
  
"Why yes I am. I'm so glad to be noticed."  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be handsome. My sister fancies you."  
  
"What? I'm not handsome? Why?"  
  
"Your hair is all mussed up and your clothes are strange."  
  
Draco scowled at Hermione and resisted the urge to punch out every single one of those whiny little brats.  
  
"Draco, we weren't this bad when we were young were we?"  
  
"Well, I never insulted anyone's appearance. Much."  
  
"Let's just hope they'll shut up after they visit Snape."  
  
They reached the potion dungeon and all the first years gapped and gasped.  
  
"Uh, Professor Snape?"  
  
"What is it? I'm in the middle of a class here."  
  
Hermione mumbled something to Snape and handed him a letter.  
  
"Oh, very well. If Albus does this one more time..."  
  
The Hufflepuff third years, currently in class, were delighted that someone interrupted their lesson.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Would you be so kind as to perform a remembrance potion?"  
  
"Of course. I'd be delighted to."  
  
Draco put on a fake smile and gathered the ingredients. He started staring the ingredients in a cauldron. Hermione snorted at the sight of Draco. He was smiling and stirring and he didn't seem to like it one bit.  
  
"Ms. Granger, why don't you go help Mr. Malfoy."  
  
The grin from Hermione's face disappeared and she slowly walked toward Draco. After a few moments the potion was finished.  
  
"Now which one of you first years want to try the potion?"  
  
The first year backed away. Snape suddenly had an evil plan.  
  
"All of you will step up now! And you will all drink the potion!"  
  
The first years scrambled up and stood in a single line for the potion. Draco and Hermione handed out the potion. Good thing they made a lot. All the first years stood silently and some even shook with fear. They left the class and Hermione could've sworn Snape was laughing.  
  
"Now they'll have to remember this day forever. Poor first years."  
  
"When does the madness end?"  
  
"It ends ...now!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, I was just raising your hopes and then dragging them down."  
  
"Draco, sometimes I really want to strangle you."  
  
"Really now? Why don't you try?"  
  
"I don't think the first years could handle it."  
  
"They've gone through Snape. They can go face anything now."  
  
"Now you're pushing it Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, back to last names are we?"  
  
"Why yes. I'm so glad you noticed. I thought your hair was too mused for you to notice anything."  
  
"Oh stop it with the hair jokes. It's all your fault you know."  
  
"What? I'm sorry I can't hear you. Your hair is too loud."  
  
"Shall I kick you now or later?"  
  
Hermione pretended not to hear anything and started answering questions from the first years.  
  
*  
  
"The madness is over!"  
  
"Too tired...to be happy."  
  
"Oh, cheer up Draco. Now you can go do your hair."  
  
"What? Wait, I can go do my hair. What am I doing here then?"  
  
Draco ran off to his room leaving Hermione quite disturbed. Hermione went inside the Great Hall for dinner. Harry and Ron were sitting together and talking with Seamus.  
  
"Must eat food. First years are mad."  
  
"Are you okay Hermione? You look a bit tired."  
  
"Just pass the bread, Ron."  
  
Dinner seemed slow and even more tiring. She had missed all her classes and began to worry about her work. She needed to keep up with the work. She must get assignments from everyone. She must go...to sleep. Hermione almost fell asleep on her mashed potatoes but Harry saved her and gave her a violent shake.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"You almost turned your mashed potatoes into a pillow!"  
  
"Oh really? That's fascinating. Well I have to go do work now."  
  
Ron and Harry stared at Hermione wonder if their good friend had finally lost it. Hermione walked, or rather stumbled, across the Great Hall and headed into her room.  
  
*  
  
"Granger! What happened? You look worse then you usually do."  
  
"Oh, thanks Malfoy. Could you give me the assignments for today?"  
  
"What makes you think I have them?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Damn. I thought I could sneak in with these and let you miss out on all the assignments."  
  
"Nice try. I'm never wrong."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you must be able to tell me if I'm dead sexy now that I've done my hair,"  
  
"You're not."  
  
"Then you're a liar and you're wrong. I -am- dead sexy."  
  
"Don't forget conceited."  
  
"Just take the assignments already. You're ruining my day."  
  
"Good. I'm happy I ruined your day."  
  
"No, wrong again. I said you were ruining my day but you did not ruin it yet."  
  
"Just give me the assignments already."  
  
"What's the magic word?"  
  
"Give-them-now-or-I'll-curse-your-hair?"  
  
"Close enough."  
  
Hermione walked happily into her room with the assignments. Why had Dumbledore give the assignments to Malfoy instead of her? At least now she could start on her homework, but something was distracting her. Malfoy. Hermione almost fell off her chair when she realized that she kept on thinking about Malfoy. That slimy git even got inside her head. Damn him and his magic hair gel.  
  
*  
  
Draco was lying on his bed when Hermione knocked on his un-defective portrait. He took his time getting up and opening the door.  
  
"So here to officially ruin my day?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Why are you really here?"  
  
"Homework. I need help."  
  
"The know-it-all Granger needs -my- help? That means Potter and Weasley have finally snogged!"  
  
"I regret coming here."  
  
"Good, my evil plan to make you regret you ever lived is working."  
  
"Be serious Malfoy. I really need help."  
  
"Me, serious? You must be kidding me. It's too much fun being the humorous bad guy."  
  
"You're not all that bad."  
  
Hermione could've died right there, but surprisingly she didn't. Damn his magical hair gel once again.  
  
"Is Granger falling for me? Or is it just my magical hair gel?"  
  
"Magical hair gel? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, the label on it said that it would make any regular girl swoon for me. Not that I need anymore swooning girls."  
  
"First of all, stop being so conceited. It's disgusting. Second of all, I am not like other girls."  
  
"You aren't like other girls. You're more like a boy."  
  
"I want to mess up your hair so bad right now."  
  
Draco backed a few steps away from Hermione.  
  
"Don't you dare. This hair is sacred."  
  
Hermione lunged forward and reached for Draco's hair. She mussed it up and stepped aside, in awe of what she had just done. Even Hermione couldn't find words for what she had done. Draco sat on the floor, still not believing that Hermione had messed up his hair. He got up slowly walked into the bathroom and came out in a matter of seconds with perfect hair again.  
  
"I will not have you ruining my day."  
  
He sat down in his chair and stared at Hermione. Who did not know what to do.  
  
"Will you or will you not help me?"  
  
"I will. If you promise never to lay hands on my hair again."  
  
"You drive a tough bargain but I'm obviously desperate for help."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean? Wait, don't answer that. What do you need help on anyways? I thought you knew everything and then some."'  
  
"I need help on Arithmacy."  
  
"You're the top student in that class. I can't possibly help you."  
  
Draco got up from his seat and started to go through his trunk.  
  
"Aren't you going to come in? Or am I going to have to go to your room?"  
  
Hermione walked in the room. It was similar to hers except with green and silver colors. It actually seemed better than red and gold. She looked at some of the things that Draco had. Pictures of people, supposedly family. She noticed that everything in the room looked expensive and not just anything that could be bought from a shop. Draco did come from a wealthy family but Hermione never knew the full meaning of coming a wealthy family.  
  
"If you're done looking around, I've found a book that can help you."  
  
Draco stood by his bookshelf with a large leather covered book, "The Age of Arithmacy."  
  
"Here, take this and read it. It should help. I never gotten to reading it but I assume it's helpful."  
  
"Thanks. Can I just ask you something?"  
  
"What? I have to get my beauty sleep soon or I'll start throwing things."  
  
Hermione laughed at the side comment. Draco didn't seem like Draco right now.  
  
"I just wanted to know why you're being so nice to me."  
  
The smile from Draco's face turned into a serious look, making Hermione regret what she has said.  
  
"Why are you asking me that?"  
  
"Well, after all those years of calling me names and being against my friends I got a bit suspicious about why you're being so nice."  
  
"I never changed my attitude toward you. If you had ever had a conversation with me in the past you would know that. Me being mean to your friends makes no difference in what I do to you. I dislike you, but I don't hate you. Mudblood."  
  
"You just had to say that didn't you? Well, it didn't work. I've become immune to it."  
  
"I noticed. Damn the shortage of insulting words in the wizarding world."  
  
"See. That's what I'm talking about. You're funny and sarcastic. You're not mean and evil."  
  
"Was I mean and evil? You must have caught me in a bad mood. I'm always like this."  
  
"I guess I never really had a real conversation with you until this year."  
  
The book in Hermione's arm was getting heavy and her arm was sore.  
  
"You should go. Oh, and never call me mean and evil again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want to be like my father."  
  
And with that, Draco shut the portrait door and leaned on the wall ending with a deep sigh. He had not talked to anyone like this in a long time. If he did not have Hermione to talk to he would've gone crazy and turned mean and evil. It was true that he did not want to be like his father. He did not want to have power over everything and twist the lives of innocent people. It wasn't him. He would rather be a stand-up comedy guy in some underground club.  
  
*  
  
Hermione spent the rest of the night thinking about what Draco had said. She never knew that Draco was so unlike his father. When she woke up in the morning she dressed and went out. It was about time that she had spent some time with Harry and Ron. Her first class was Arithmacy. She did not read the book that Draco gave her. Arithmacy was just an excuse to go visit Draco. Hermione found Draco outside her room, again.  
  
"Defective door?"  
  
"Nope. This time I'm actually waiting for someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Do you have to be so oblivious and modest? You! You stupid git."  
  
"Oh, well thanks for waiting for me."  
  
"I just wanted to know if you had a chance to read the book yet."  
  
"No, it was late and I just went to sleep."  
  
"Well when you do, give me a good review."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Draco stared at Hermione. She looked like such a bookworm with her bag full of books and her normal length skirt. He closed in on the space between them and gave Hermione a good snog. Hermione's eye widened and her heart started beating faster. Draco leaned back with a smug look on his face.  
  
"W-what was that?"  
  
"A kiss you prat."  
  
Draco walked off and left Hermione slightly dazed.  
  
*  
  
A/N: A longer chapter to make up for the last. A bit of fluff. I don't really like extreme fluff. It scares me.  
  
Turquoisetears: Thanks for the reviews. I like that kind of Draco too. But niceness has its qualities. :D  
  
Maiden Waterfall: They stared, the snogged, but did not get carried away. Yet. 


	5. Unexpected Quidditch Match

Another Face  
  
By: Evol Nogara  
  
Chapter Five: First Intentions  
  
Summary: Hermione is dazed, Quidditch tryouts, cursing from Malfoy, and more to come.  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the pervy-ness.  
  
*  
  
Hermione stood dazed until she realized she was almost late for class. She met up with Harry and Ron on the way.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay? You seem a little different today."  
  
"What are you talking about? I feel fine. Now let's get to Defense Against the Dark Arts already."  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to meet our new teacher."  
  
"You just like her looks, Ron."  
  
"No I-"  
  
"Oh, look we're here."  
  
The three filed into the classroom. It had been redecorated with books and paintings of wizards.  
  
"Nice of you to join us. Come in and sit down."  
  
Professor Sekha was not a regular Professor. She seemed too young and beautiful. There was something odd about her. She could've had any job in the world but she chose to be a professor and at Hogwarts of all schools.  
  
"Today we are going to start with section V. From what I've heard you've never had a proper Professor for quite a long time."  
  
This was partly true. In their third year, Professor Lupin was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher they've ever had. He turned out to be a great help to Harry. The students took out their books, 'Just in Case: A Study of Dark Arts and Creatures.'  
  
"Vampires, who can tell me what they are?"  
  
Hermione surprisingly did not raise her hand. Dean Thomas did.  
  
"They're blood sucking ghosts."  
  
"Great definition Dean. They are ghosts and are usually former wizards and witches with a bad past or death."  
  
The rest of the lesson was mainly about how to defeat a vampire and what their weaknesses are.  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to bring you a vampire but I'll see what I can do."  
  
The students were both excited and scared about what to do in case Professor Sekha did bring a vampire. Hermione did not seem too scared about the vampires but she did flinch whenever Professor Sekha looked her way. Harry had not noticed but Ron did. He kept asking Hermione if she was alright.  
  
"What's wrong with you Hermione? Stop twitching."  
  
"I am not twitching. I'm just a bit...cold."  
  
"Cold? It's not cold."  
  
"Well I am. You're not the one wearing a skirt now are you?"  
  
"Then go wear a longer skirt."  
  
Hermione gave a Ron a stern look and sped to the next class. Harry held up his hand, as if he was about to say something but lowered it and shook his head at Ron.  
  
"What? What did I say?"  
  
"Ron. Just keep telling yourself: Hermione is a girl."  
  
Ron wore a confused look. Harry sighed and pushed Ron to the next class.  
  
*  
  
The rest of the classes were as usual. Neville melted his first caldron of the Seventh year, and surely not his last. Lavender and Parvati were too busy gossiping to notice that their Dragonflower had eaten their books. Everyone, except Hermione, fell asleep in Professor Binn's class. And by the time it was all over Harry had to meet up for Quidditch, they were choosing the new chasers and beaters.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called down the hall.  
  
Harry turned back and searched for Hermione in the crowd. She pushed her way through to Harry.  
  
"You have to wait up for Ron! Don't tell me you forgot?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. But I have to be there first. I really want to be captain this year."  
  
"Is your position in Quidditch more important than your friend?"  
  
Harry felt a little ashamed and waited for Ron anxiously. Ron had gone back to his dorms to fetch his broom, a Cleansweep Seven.  
  
"Ron! Where were you?"  
  
"I was just-"  
  
"No time. We have to hurry."  
  
Harry dragged Ron down the hallways and headed for the Quidditch green. Hermione followed behind them.  
  
*  
  
To their surprise, more than twenty people had showed up, including Ginny and Colin.  
  
"Colin? Where's your broom?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just here to take pictures."  
  
Colin flashed his camera in Harry's face and headed up to the stands with Hermione. Harry picked up his broom and gathered with his past teammates; Seamus and Dean where chasers and Tom, a fifth year, was his beater. They needed a Keeper, Chaser, and Beater. Ron was looking quite nervous; he had wanted to be keeper for ages but never had the chance to until now. Ginny was trying out for chaser, she had George's old broom; a Comet Two-Sixty. Harry was surprised to see Lavender Brown trying out for beater. She had always seemed to be the one dating after the Quidditch players, not being one of them. She did have some experience, since she claimed to have spent her whole life playing softball. While Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Tom were discussing their plans, the Slytherins also came to have their tryouts. Harry noticed the group of green entering the field, he walked straight towards them and his teammates followed.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? We're having our tryouts. I'd've thought that you of all people would recognize one, but I guess after six years of Quidditch you still can't figure it out."  
  
Malfoy looked awfully smug with himself, and he and the rest of his teammates chuckled at his comment. Harry look as red as his scarlet robes, but he resisted the urge to turn Malfoy into a three-legged penguin. Hermione was at the edge of her seats trying to see what had happened. She noticed that no one had started spitting out slugs and sat back into her seat. Harry suggested an idea.  
  
"Well, Malfoy, why don't we just have friendly game of Quidditch to pick our players? That way we could both use the field and have our new teams picked."  
  
Malfoy thought about this for a while, and looked back to discuss this with this teammates. He turned around with a nasty smirk on his face.  
  
"Very well, might as well make use of the first semi-good idea you've had in a while."  
  
It was only then that Harry noticed all his players were tall seventh year boys, except one, but even he was well over most seventh years' height. He noticed his teammates had shocked expressions on their face, but remained in their firmly in their positions.  
  
*  
  
"All players will be playing the field, except the Seekers, seeing as someone from both team needs to do the scoring and it's too dark to see the snitch."  
  
Hermione had been called down to referee the game, but Harry and Ron doubted that she would do anything. Harry and Draco sat on opposite sides of the field with scoring sheets. Both scribbling away and occasionally looking up to check the players. Ron kept a good guard over the goals but missed a few when they ganged up on him and pushed him away. Dean, Seamus, and Ginny were scoring as much as the Slytherins, despite their height difference. Lavender and Tom flew all over the field, saving their players from concussions while causing the other team knockouts. Draco had picked the strongest, tallest players but they weren't that bright. Harry, on the other hand, had great players all around. He ended up accepting everyone in their new team. In the end, Slytherins lost, causing Malfoy to go on a cursing rage with them and kicking out most of the players. Harry had been made captain, as he had been on the team the longest. They all suspected that Draco was captain too, from his leader-like behavior.  
  
"Congratulations to both of you!"  
  
Hermione hugged Harry, who was already red from excitement and yelling. She gave Ron pat on the back, who was looking very proud of himself. Ginny was also quite happy and walked away with Lavender, screaming over their triumph over Slytherins. Colin was still clicking away when they exited the field and went inside the showers.  
  
*  
  
Hermione waited outside while Harry and Ron went inside the showers. She noticed Malfoy, still looking extremely angry. He was walking down the hall, with his uniform still on. His usual mob of Slytherins were no where in sight. Hermione stood up as Draco walked by.  
  
"So, I'm guessing you're captain?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
He spat out the words like poison.  
  
"I was just asking. No need to get all bossy."  
  
The fire in his eyes were glowing now.  
  
"If you must know, I am. But it doesn't seem like that's the question you wanted answered."  
  
It must have been obvious because Hermione looked as if she had just lost her copy of 'Hogwarts, A History'.  
  
"What happened this morning?"  
  
"I had a feeling you were going to ask me that."  
  
Draco pulled Hermione around the corner.  
  
"It meant nothing. I was just feeling in the mood for something and got caught up in the moment."  
  
"But why me?"  
  
"What? Do you expect me to go snog that portrait of yours?"  
  
Hermione gave a small nod.  
  
"Still, that doesn't mean you can go about telling everyone about this."  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Good, then don't."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes and glared at Draco. She could hear Harry and Ron coming out and head back.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Don't expect me to update soon. I'm currently handling several role plays, truckloads of homework, and some cooking on the side. I shall try to update every month. Tis all.  
  
Turquoisetears: Not so hilarious for this chapter. I have a feeling that the next chapter is going to be 'one of those chapters'.  
  
Li-chan: Sorry about the long wait. I must say that Draco's personality seems like the daring type, except more evil. At least in my world it is :D  
  
purple-melon: And what a long time I've kept you waiting. The real fun starts on the next chapter. I fear that there is more waiting coming up -_- " 


	6. The Game Has Just Begun

Another Face  
  
By: Evol Nogara  
  
Chapter Five: The Game Has Just Begun  
  
Summary: Veelas, weakness, and the start of blackmail?  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN.nothing T_T  
  
*  
  
"Oy, Hermione! You alright? You look as if you just scored 99% on a test," shouted Ron.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth and raised a finger at Ron. Then her eyes turned to Harry and then Draco. She growled in anger and stormed away. The three boys were left staring at the hallway Hermione just exited through.  
  
"Well, then. I'll just be going now," Draco said quite casually.  
  
"Oh, no you're not. Not until you tell us what happened," Harry said as he stood in front of Draco to stop him.  
  
"I don't have to tell you idiots anything," spat Draco.  
  
Ron snorted and chuckled to everyone's surprise. Both Harry and Draco rose and eyebrow to this.  
  
"Ron? What's so funny?" asked Harry still confused.  
  
"Oh, it's just that we outnumber him and we finally have a chance to destroy this weasel once and for all. Since it's late, no one else is here, and-" Ron snatched Draco's wand out of his hand. "He doesn't have a wand anymore."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. They both had devious smirks on their face. Draco's expression didn't change at all.  
  
"First of all, you're the weasel. I'm the ferret. If you're going to insult me at least get it right. Second-" Draco took back his wand while Ron was busy smirking. "I'll take this."  
  
Harry and Ron stopped smiling but Draco grinned. He parted the two with his hands and walked down the hall. Halfway down he turned around and shouted, "Have a nice night." Then he laughed a wicked laugh that echoed down the hall.  
  
"Malfoy's gone mad," Ron stated.  
  
"Must be mad he lost a Quidditch game before Quidditch season even started," Harry countered.  
  
The two already confused, and now even more confused boys made their way back to their dorms.  
  
*  
  
The next day Hermione woke up with a jolt. She had a horrible nightmare that blast-ended skrewts replaced all the Professors and gave her failing grades.  
  
"Why did Ron have to tell me that there was a blast-ended skrewts on the loose?" though Hermione, half asleep and rubbing her temples. She couldn't help but laugh after thinking about all the odd things Ron said. She glanced at her clock; Harry and Ron were still in bed. They had all gotten clocks that told you where the other was in 6th year. It came in handy since they were always getting in trouble in the middle of the night and one of them, mostly Hermione, had to go rescue them. It was only 6 in the morning. Usually Hermione would be up and about, but today she decided to lie a little. She squirmed around her bed, trying to find a comfortable spot, and realized that she had many things to worry about.  
  
"Forget lying in today, I've got an Arithmacy test to study for!"  
  
She got dressed and looked in the mirror to check that everything was in order.  
  
"You look positively ravishing today," commented her reflection in the mirror.  
  
At first she smiled, and then her smile turned into a frown. A sigh came out.  
  
"This isn't me. I'm not ravishing Hermione, I'm bookworm Hermione."  
  
Her mental self dragged her physical self out the portrait hole and into the Great Hall. She ate silently while flipping through pages of her book.  
  
"Morning," said an almost half-dead Ron.  
  
"Morning," replied Hermione almost in the same tone.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Hermione and Ron grunted in return. Harry was yet again, confused. Most of the time it was he who was depressed or half-dead.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing," they both replied at the same time.  
  
Hermione put on a very fake smile and stood up.  
  
"I'm going to make the morning rounds. Heard some 5th year Gryffindors are planning to throw dungbombs at Snape for taking of 50 points," said Hermione, with a sigh.  
  
Ron cheered up a little, "Aw. Leave them be. Besides I want to see if Snape can get any dirtier than he already is."  
  
"But we might lose even more points if Snape finds out, which he probably will anyways," retorted Hermione with an annoyed tone.  
  
Harry stirred his hot chocolate and smiled. His friends were back to normal.  
  
*  
  
Snape was in an extra irate mood that day. The dungbombs went off when he was preparing a potion and he ended up with a face full of boils and smelling like dung. Harry and Ron were sniggering at the thought and wished they were there to see it. Hermione reminded them that Gryffindor had lost another 50 points from it and that if they were there Snape would've taken off 100 points, seeing as he despises Harry.  
  
The heavy Arithmacy book Draco lent Hermione was in her book bag, which was threatening to split any moment. She had already finished half of it. It was quite interesting. It made sense and explained why you needed to learn everything, not that Hermione needed any other reason to learn anything other than getting top marks and good grades. There was something peculiar about the book. Draco claims he never read it, but there were scribbles and side notes all over the book. At first Hermione thought someone else made them, but then she realized that Malfoys didn't have secondhand books, or let alone secondhand anything. The thought was left behind as she headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
*  
  
Draco was not in a good mood. A first year Hufflepuff girl mistook him as some type of evil male veela and ran away. When he went down to the Great Hall they just ran out of mocha lattes and he had to settle for regular coffee. As he headed back a group of over 10 first year Hufflepuff girls cornered him and threatened to turn him into a toad and send him to Neville. Thankfully for Draco, Hermione had just woken up and was headed to the Great Hall. She stopped them and convinced the girls that Draco was not a veela.  
  
"What happened? How did you convince those poor first year girls that you were a veela?" Hermione asked, as she was curious for an answer.  
  
"I didn't have to convince them. I guess I just look this good. Besides I think my great-great grandmother was a veela," Draco replied in a disgustingly casual voice, if that is possible.  
  
"Right then," Hermione said, while raising an eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
"Well, thanks," Draco said hastily. He opened his mouth to say something but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Hush. I want to remember this moment forever. Draco Malfoy actually thanked a mudblood?" Hermione was milking this for all it's worth.  
  
"I'm appalled. You thought I had no manners? I was merely thanking you from stopping those mad first years from turning me into a toad. I would've died in Longbottom's care. The thought is just terrifying," said Draco, cringing.  
  
Hermione giggled. Then she stopped. Was she giggling at something Malfoy said?  
  
"Err. I have to go eat that book you gave me. I'm reading," Hermione said without thinking as she walked away.  
  
Draco stood blank for a moment then he retreated to a corner and burst out laughing. Oh, how fun it was to mess with the little Gryffindor's head.  
  
*  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts was never Hermione's favorite subject, except when Lupin was the teacher, but that's another story. Now she feared it. And it was all because of Professor Sekha. She knew what Hermione was hiding, because every time she looked at Hermione her lips would form a terrible smirk. Hermione hoped that Harry and Ron would be too distracted by Professor Sekha to notice anything out of the ordinary. Their lesson with vampires did not go well. Neville appeared to be allergic to garlic and someone thought he was a vampire and hit him over with a wooden stake.  
  
"Now class, I assure you there are no vampires in Hogwarts. But I can't say the same for the Forbidden Forest," said Professor Sekha in a misty voice.  
  
After the murmur in the classroom settled, she continued, "The next lesson will be on Veelas." The boys cheered while the girls rolled their eyes.  
  
"Before you ask anything, you should know that Veelas are indeed dangerous. If you had one under your control, you could make a man do anything for you. The thing is how hard they are to control," explained Professor Sekha,  
  
"We will be working in groups. One boy and one girl to each group. The girl will control the Veela, and the boy." A few giggles went throughout the room and many boys started to blush under the prying eye of the Professor.  
  
"I will allow you to pick your own groups." The class cheered, "But, after the lesson the men from the group will be tested to see how well you can defend yourself."  
  
The class ended with everyone talking about what would happen and who was whose partner. Hermione decided to go with Harry, because she knew Ron had a weakness for these kinds of things. Ron partnered with Lavender, who looked disappointed.  
  
*  
  
"Ron, face it. Your one weakness is women," Hermione concluded.  
  
"Then why am I sitting next to you?" asked Ron, in an irritated tone.  
  
Hermione snorted, "Because you're used to me."  
  
"Oh, well how am I supposed to pass that lesson on Veelas then?" asked Ron, now calmer.  
  
"I doubt you will," said Harry.  
  
"Let's just hope you make it through alive," added Hermione.  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed while Ron went quite red.  
  
*  
  
Hermione walked out of the common room leaving Harry to lose at chess with Ron, again. She like the night better than the day. Less people and commotion. Not that she didn't enjoy Ron and Harry's company, but she needed some time alone. Now that she had her own room, she could do a lot more work in less time. No one was there to bother her or distract her, except Draco. But Draco had kept his distance since their incident last night, till now that is.  
  
Hermione said her password, Flibberwonker, and started to go in. She heard a loud giggle coming from Draco's room.  
  
"It's none of my business," she told herself.  
  
But she couldn't help but be a little curious about who or what was in Draco's room. Then she heard more giggling and then a shriek, a happy one but nonetheless a shriek.  
  
"What the blazes was Draco doing in his room?" she pondered. Then she realized it and had an urge to barge in. But what would her excuse be?  
  
"The Arithmacy book," she exclaimed.  
  
She rushed into her room leaving her portrait hole open, and rushed out with the book. Her voice hesitated at Draco's portrait.  
  
"Uh, Draco? Draco?"  
  
"Draco? Draco!"  
  
She heard some giggling, again.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY, COME OUT HERE THIS INSTANCE!" She shouted, sounding a lot like Professor McGonagall. There was a thud, then feet scrambling, finally Draco opened the portrait hole. He was leaning on the wall with an elbow and a hand supporting his head. His hear was drooped over everywhere. This was not the usual Draco Malfoy one would see.  
  
"What's the problem.HERMIONE?!" Draco almost fell to the floor after he realized it was Hermione standing in front of the door.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you thinking? Yelling out my name in the middle of the night!" yelled Draco. Hermione peered behind Draco and saw feet at the base of his window curtains. Then the curtained moved and giggled.  
  
With a raised brow Hermione asked, "Is there someone in your room?"  
  
Draco stuttered, "I'm appalled you would think that I brought someone in my room in the middle of the night."  
  
Hermione gave him one of those tell-me-or-I'll-hex-your-reproductive-system- to-pieces looks.  
  
"Alright, I have someone in my room. It's not like it hasn't happened before." Hermione gasped at this. "Is there any way you wouldn't tell anyone about this?"  
  
"Just tell me who's behind that curtain," Hermione said coolly.  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"I hope Professor McGonagall is still up," said Hermione, ignoring Draco's comment.  
  
"Alright! It's- it's Pansy," Draco said in almost a complete whisper.  
  
"Pansy? I thought you got rid of her ages ago!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Shush! She'll hear us. Just go," said Draco, almost begging but not quite as Malfoys never begged.  
  
Hermione hummed and looked around, ignoring Draco.  
  
"Please go?" asked Draco, again.  
  
"Fine, since you asked so nicely. But you owe me. You owe me big time," answered Hermione.  
  
As she headed back to her room Draco called out, "What were you doing at my door anyways? Other than complete lack of respect for other's privacy?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer, but she held up the Arithmacy book and kept walking.  
  
*  
  
A/N: This was a 'clue in' chapter. Pay attention to this one!  
  
Meg: Glad you like my fanfic! I planned out a lot for this fanfic.  
  
purple-melon: I'll keep updating! Just not as much anymore. But I am determined to finish this fanfic! 


End file.
